New horizons
by Daqwoo
Summary: Almost 50 years have passed since the Emperors death, his Empire is at the brink of destruction but a Sith will reform it all. The Jedi along with the Republic are ready to celebrate peace, a Jedi Councilor will have to face his own demons he created when he chosed his path. The clash of these two forces will shape the future of two. (Rate:M to be sure, sorry for grammar mistakes.)
1. Prolog pt 1

Sirens and alarms went off and the PA was continously annonced high alert on all decks of the flagship of Darth Thorvus. He order his most well trained shock and storm troopers to hangar C-7 and had most of the available exist and entrances were ordered to be sealed off with the bulky blastdoors along with five fully armed squads behind them to prevent anyone to proceed further than the hangar. Heavy battledroids walked to their positions at the corridore that connected the hangar with the elevator to livingquarters.

- Everyone of you must be on high alert and whatever it takes you will not let anyone enter my ship you hear me! – The holographic image of the darth yelled at his men in rage. – I don't care how many of you will die, just DO. NOT. LET. HER. IN! – Just when he finished his sentence the shield of the hangar was breached at the far end and a battered sith fighter flew right across the first half of the hangar.

The elite storm troopers raised their blasters and aimed directly at the wreckage that entered the ship. The fighter then blew off making those who stood in the first line fall, behind them the rest still maintained their positions and under their helmets they were sweathing heavily because of the tension.

Only the cracking of the fire was heard in the heavy silence, the image of Darth Thorvus only could watch the place where the fighter landed.

- What are you waiting for you idiots! Check if anyone in that thing survived, ran a sqan or something, NOW! – He yelled again. He could feel it in the force, whoever was flying that vessel was still alive but either mortaly wounded to climb out or just waiting for the prey to come a well placed trap.

Most of the soldiers were afraid to go near the wreckage but after their master crushed the troath of one of them a group of six slowly cornered the fighter from all sides. Finally upon coming close to it the cockpit's door blasted open from the inside and went flying into the crowd far behind the team. They watched as the piece of metal hit the wall behind the small army that guarded the door but that was a capital mistake on their part.

A person bursted out from the remains of the fighter's cockpit with two activated scarlet red lightsabers in both of its hand. The second the other sith reached the floor the team of six storm troopers turned back but they were late. It happened in seconds, none of them were able to fire a songle shot, like a flash the intruding sith mawed them down leaving only burnt bits of the troopers. The rest who reamined behind their makeshift barricades opened fire, massice volley of heavy and regular blaster fire covered the ground before them and rains of granades hit the ground where their comrades once stood.

The explosions tored most of the floor up and the wreckage, thick smoke blocked their view. Some troopers rested his blasters and some sighed in relief.

- FOOLS! She is still alive! Rest when you made… – The image of the darth yelled but it was cut off when the holopojector was hit by the massive hunk of metal that was once the fighter's wing crushing most of the troopers around it. The sith jumped out from the grey smoke and ran at the line of troopers in front of her. They opened fire immediately but she just deflected the blaster fire with incredible speed. The shots bounced back killing those who were unlucky to dodge them, the sith rammed the head of the barricade and started an immens masacre in the front. The left side charged at her but then again the wall of troopers well pushed back with enormous power all of them literaly flying into the wall.

The sith then jumped up high into the air and with both of her hands she formed a giant orb above her and with in miliseconds she released the huge amount of force power upon the troopers. The explosion that followed devestated the entire regiment of soldiers leaving a big hole where they wanted to stand their ground.

On the other side the reagulars only could feel a big tremor comming from the other side of the blastdoor. Then something hit the thick palasteel structure causing to shake a bit, then again another one followed shortly, and this time the blastdoor was dented on the other side. On the third try the door was ripped out from the casing and went flying towards the waiting troopers. Tons of metal hit the first lines pushing them back, they couldn't even believe it that something got through those sealed off doors so easily and upon the last row of soldiers realised the breach they were also caught in the pile that the closing metal sweeped up.

They met the faith of getting crushed by it when it reached the wall; the first two lines have fallen only one remained. Darth Thorvus ordered all the remaining battledroids to quickly take up position at the hallway leading to the main elevator. The heavy droids already engaged their targets but the machines were no match for this sith.

She stopped for a moment and examined the elevator doors through the visors of her helmet, the first group of droids arrived at the hallway only to find the destroyed heavy mechs but no trace of the intruder. Suddenly all of them pointe their blasters at a corner and opened fire but they ceased it when saw it was only a shadow of a friedly astrometric droid. It rolled up to the group of droids and by that time the second group of droids reached the hallway as well. They let the little thing pass but it stopped in the middle of the crowd. Not realising the trap they didn't disabled the little droid before it released a highly electormagnetic pulse that fried all of them out at once.

Darth Thorvus was walking up and down in his chambers and cursed his subordinates for their incompetence.

- Come in Captain! – He tried to contact the bridge, but no one seemed to answer his call. – I said answer damn it! If anyone can hear me I order you to commence a hyperspace jump immediately to Dromun Kaas. Secondly open up a channel with… - the doubledoors to his chambers were blown open cutting him off.

- No! How… how could you… - He started to back off. – Please… I-I…

- Save your lies… master. – The woman said as she activated one of her lightsaber. – I like you better angry rather than in despair.

- Syndell… my dear… there is no reason for hasty actions.

- Tell me… why you are afraid. You are the master and I am the apprentice or should I say… was your apprentice.

- I have ntohing to do with them… those bounty hunters wanted money… the Republic bastards…

- LIAR! – She slammed a table at him missing intentionaly. – You should know better than asking mercenaries to kill a sith. The cowards were good, they managed to blast my Fury down from the sky but they didn't do a proper job.

- Thank the force for that… I hoped for you to come back.

- Then I guess those troopers I chopped down were my welcoming party. Not bad, but I prefer flowers more than blaster fire. You probably guessing how did I survive?

- Knowing your capabilities… I am not surprised. I trained you well… to well.

- You want me to thank you for that? – Syndell chuckled at the thought. – You wanted me to become your whore… used me as a living shield when your forces failed… and took away the only hope for me to be happy. You robbed me and now I want revenge. – Darth Thorvus could feel the immense power radiating form her, he was too careless when he taught her how to vield her anger but this was not anger. He was about to witness her darkest, purest and the most fierce rage in the known and unknow galaxy.

He quickly drawn his lightsaber and wanted to force his way out from this pinch. Syndell blocked the attack easily but it was only a diversion for him to escape. Activating her off-hand lightsaber she threw it at the direction he was running to, the thrown lightsaber was blocked but it gave her the time to catch up to him. He was now forced to fight her; it was two against one when it came to blades. They fiercly clashed, slashes and blows were exchanged between the two siths, Thorvus gritted his teeth when he barely managed to block one of Syndell's blow that was ment to behead him. While doing that he got a closer look at her face mostly her eyes. Rage and anger was burning in them but deep in them was a glimps of despair. He cracke a small smile at that, he jumped back and with a mocking smile turned to Syndell.

- Your rage is remarkable, but now I see… your reason of revenge is pathetic. – He mocked her. – I admit you are my best apprentice but you still failed to learn the last lesson. I have made you stronger… better, you should thank me for it.

- YOU ROBBED ME FROM HOPE! – She cried out and viciously started to attack him.

With each strike Thorvus found it harder to deflect or dodge them, Syndell was too qiuck and agile for him. As they proceeded he could feel that his own sternght is at an end, he must figur out something to avoid defeat. If he can overcome her with force then myabe he can persuade her.

- Listen to me child. – He started as he deflected another whip from her. – You wield power beyond imagination… together we can mould it to our advantage. – He jumped up and landed behind her.

- No one will stop us, the Republic, Jedi and the Dark Council. All of them will bowe… the galaxy is at our hand. Syndell isn't that what you wanted… power than influence…

She just didn't listen, instead she gritted her teeth and continued on, Thorvus used his forcepush to send her back a bit. That hit her on surprise and he used the second to run, with anger Syndell threw her lightsaber that spinned at her former master. The Force was on her side, the spinning blade managed to hit Thorvus severing his right knee from the rest of his leg.

The Darth fell to the ground and screamed in pain holding the burnt wound cursing her and her aim. He could hear her approach slowly, her shadow toped over him and the malice in her eyes made them glow.

- The pain you are feeling is only tenth of that I felt when you robbed me. – She said in a dark tone.

- However you do have a point… you are the one to thank for this power and the knowledge.

- Wha… What knowledge? – He hissed.

- I'll keep that for myself if you don't mind. – She activated her lightsaber. – Let's just say… I have new horizons to conquer for the Sith. – With that she beheaded Thorvus with a single blow.

- Preparing for hyperspace jump… awaiting orders captain. – The navigator said as she dialed the coordinates into the hyperdrive.

- Good on my mark… - Captain Hoft said but the doors leading to the bridge exploded. – What the…

- Abord hyperspace jump immadeitley if you know what's good for you. – Syndell walked in casually then threw something on the floor of the bridge. – From this day you serve me and only do as I permit.

The captain and the crew could only atch in horror that what she threw at them was their former master's head.

- Any objections? – Syndell asked the crew of the bridge. They reamained silent and looked away.

- Splendid – She said cheerfuly. – prepare a jump at the double. – She ordered.

- To which coordinates, my lady? – Hoft asked.

- To Tython… and yes I know it is where the Jedi Temple is, but… I have very important business to do there.

- Then… you heared our master mates… prepare a hyperspace jump to Tython at once… and now.

The massive ship entered the hyperspace in blink; the dark side of the force wavered a bit when Syndell striked Thorvus down, on a planet far away from known space and old man stared up to the stars. After he finished he started to walk back into his hut and sat down to meditate.

- The one who carries shadow has moved… great winds approach from the future. The first holds suffering… the second blood… the third agony, but the last one carries tears. Hmm… yes, tears of one's sorrow and one's joy. – He closed his eyes and entered a trance.


	2. Prolog pt 2

- Master Mehile, I-I can't do it... let's just move on. – A young padawan tried to forcelift a massive boulder but no matter how hard he tried the rock didn't even budged.

- Have patience padawan... concetrate, become one with the Force. You must feel it inside you for you to succed. – A man with light brown hair and beard walked around his padawan. He was wearing the typical robe of a jedi consular.

- But master... we have been through this so many times. I want to learn to fight... to get to the front lines and battle siths. They are on the run since they lost their Emperor, now is the better time to strike. – He stood up.

- In time you will learn to fight, but for that you have to bond with the force to proceed further. – Mehile said calmly.

- But master...

- Padawan... what does the code says about passion?

- There is no passion, there is serenity.

- Indeed... you must calm that passion of yours to become a jedi. If you won't the passion will consume you and fall to the dark side. Keep that in mind, padawan.

- The dark side is weak... the siths are vulnerable.

- They may lost their head but think... underestemating them is a bold move even for a Jedi Council memeber. Do not rush battle at times of peace... – Mehile's holocomunicator beeped up interupting them in their conversation.

- Master Mehile... – A projection of a republic officer saluted. – I am Major Gildfor of the 137th battalion, I have recieved you request and consulting with my superiors they approved. We are ready to move when ordered sir.

- Very much appreciated major, Mehile out. Forgive me padawan, I must leave the Republic needs my assitance.

- Then I go with you, master.

- No... you stay here on Tython and finish your training. I'll be back shortly, I hope by that time you will succed.

- But...

- A good padawan always respects his master's orders. You should know better... now please, I have to leave. May the Force be with you padawan.

- May the Force be with you as well... master.

Mehile walked acrossed the pillars of the Jedi Temple, wondering about his padawan. He was devoted and loyal but to sensitive and for that he has some thoughts on whether he can become a sucessfull jedi.

Deep in his thoughts he couldn't notice that a friendly presence was following him among the pillars.

- Mehile. – a woman's voice called.

- Ariana. – He walked closer to her and huged the young woman. – What brought you here? I thought you were standing guard on Belsavis.

- I came to report in to the Council. Eversince the Sith Emperor's death the imperials are not as vicious as they were before. – She smiled at him then came closer. – I missed you so much. – She whispered to him.

- Ariana, please. You know we can't... – Mehile looked away from her. It was hard for him to ignore those pleading brown eyes.

- Just once... I can promise no harm will be done after that.

- The Code forbidds it... and now I'm a master... even if I want to I must set an example.

- Mehile, why do you ignore me... am I not...

- I'm not ignoring you... I just want to block the feeling out.

- It is the same thing. – She unfolded her arms around his waist. – I can't understand you Mehile, at first you say you love me... then you say we can't be together. Excuse after excuse... why can't we enjoy the peace we have? The Empire is on the brink of falling apart and then the Sith will be no more. Why can't we start a new life... together in peace and traquility?

Mehile then grabbed her by the sides of her arms and they came close almost kissing. He was desperate to hold back, the urge and the feeling he felt for this young knight. Eversince they met on the first assigment he was sure he can work well with her on his side. She was a good and agile fighter with the wisdom of a Jedi Consular. She always sowed mercy to those who wanted to turn to the light, even sith who seeked redemptions. Eventually her kindness what got his attention on the first thought.

- I would lie if I wouldn't want what you suggest and yes I still love you. If you say that I have ignored my feelings for too long then be it. I will go to the Council with it then.

Ariana's eyes sparkled up. – You would really...

- I will... I swear it will be the first thing I'll do after I come back from my current assigment.

- What if they won't approve?

- Then I'll quit being a Jedi... as you said yourself, after peace will be achived there won't be a need for me then. Will you still follow me after that?

Ariana jumped into his arms and burried her face in his chest, a single tear of joy rolled down on her cheek.

- I would follow you where ever you go. – She smiled at him.

* * *

Syndell was in her quarters on her deceased master's ship, here she could be herself, to be alone with her feelings and thoughts. She was standing in front of her full lenght mirror, without her armore, and inspected her voluptuously curvy body. She was 15 when she met her first master, she was just a developing teenager, a slave for those slugs. She hated the mare thought of it, too much pain struck her at that time. The sith who came to make a deal with the Hutt noticed her strong sensitivity to the Force.

- Do you want me to kill them? – She recalled the first words he said to her. She was confused but nodded slightly. The sith followed the mercenaries, she watched him as he walked in the Hutt's palace. A few moments later the sounds of screams and blaster fire came out from the building, the overseer of the slaves flew out and landed dead on the ground before the others.

She was in awe and saw that the shadow of the sith she met towered over her. He was smiling warmly at her and cut the collar of her neck. She was confused and looked up at him, he gently offered his hand at her to take, she didn't know why but back then something in her mind told her to take it and she did.

She slid her hands down her waist, she was a goddess she was always told that by men, then up to her oversized breasts. Her last master who she killed only took her in because of her face and looks. The only thing he managed to taught her was how to channel her rage and take it out on her enemies. That pervert deserved what he got from her, her hands moved to her womb, he robbed her from her hope of being happy forever.

A tear escaped from her eye and she could feel that she soon starts to cry, she didn't want to hold back. Gritting her teeth and shutting her eyes tight she weeped silently letting the feeling go and pour out. She wished that with all the tears her sorrow would be washed away but she was racional enough to not believe that. After finishing she slowly wiped her eyes with a silk cloth but then he heard a knock on her door.

- My lady this is captain Hoft speaking can I come in? – He was about to open the door but she intercepted him with a threat.

- I dare you if you want to die! – She hissed out at him. She quickly wiped her face clean from any trace of crying and grabbed her sheets to cover her naked body. – Done, you may enter.

The Captain stepped in but was stunned by her lack of clothing, he so wanted to see under that purple fabric but his trail of thoughts was interupted.

- I can clearly sense and see what you are fantasizing about... I can easily help that captain. – She croocked a sly smile.

- M-My lady I-I... – He stuttered while blushing wildly.

- No captain, the pleasure would be mine... I would enjoy the process of unmaning you myself. – Her tone changed from soft to harsh.

The captain then straightened himself and stood there like a statue looking anywhere but at his new master.

- Khm... My lady I only wanted to report that we will reach Tython in about two hours. But I and the crew has some doubts about this request.

- Speak up then. – Syndell turned away and walked to her locker and let the sheet fall of her body as she searched for clothes.

- Well... you know my lady, Darth Thorvus ordered most of his troops on the ship to stop you from reaching him.

- And? – Syndell asked as she pulled out robe then tossed it away.

- Most of the storm troopers are either dead or gravely wounded for days. Not to mention that the casualties of our regiments were great. They won't be able to invade Tython and even if they were in their full power we would still lack the manpower.

A belt flew across the room and landed at the wall not missing him too much on hitting him.

- Idiot. – Syndell walked to him now dressed in a casual clothing. – You really believed that I wnat to invade Tython?

- Yes? - Captain Hoft stammered out in fear.

- Was that an insult, Captain? – She asked in an intimidating voice.

- No... no, absolutly not I didn't meant to.

- Be glad I have to conserve my powers for the Jedi. I don't want to invade Tython nor destroy the Jedi Temple.

- Then why we are...

- That is none of your concerns... that reminds me. Upon reaching Tython I want a shuttle prepared for me ready for launch. – She adjusted her boots and cliped both of her lightsabers to her belt. – I'll go suit up by the time be ready, am I clear?

- Of course my lady.

* * *

On Thython, at one of the training field a padawan and her master stood there just the two of them. The girl was looking away trying to avoid her master's gaze who frowned at her behaviour.

- Padawan how many times do I have to tell you that... – He said but was cut off.

- It wasn't my fault! – The girl talked back. – They were the one who started it, I was just protecting myself!

- They were your fellow padawans, as a part of the group you should respect and understand them.

The girl frowned and turned away then said: - I can't uderstand them for picking on just me. Master, they were picking on me since I arrived here, humiliating me in front of the other masters and not letting me concentrate. I just want them to leave me alone one way or another.

- And by that you mean using the Force against them? – He asked her.

- If they leave me alone... then yes. – She answered still having her back at him.

- Victoria... you are here to become a Jedi, our order have dedicated itself to use the Force to protect the weak and aid our allies in need. If you turn it against your friends you will only fall to the darks side.

Victoria remained silent them straightened her back. – They are not my friends... I don't feel pity for them for what I did. – Then the ten year old girl was grabbed by her shoulders and was turned to face her master in the eyes.

- Listen! I wish you could have heard yourself. When I found you in the slums of Nar Shaddaa I senced great potencial in you. Here we can teach and help you to use this potencial for good deeds not to hurt anybody.

- I only accepted it because I didn't got any other choice! – She yelled back with teary eyes. – The other kids had a choice since they have everything, a safe home to go back to, a good life far from any violance and a family! Now if you are right I have this... this thing that I can be proude of but... no. I want them to accept me or they can just go to Hell!

- VICTORIA! – Her master quitened her down. – You let go of your emotions to fast, they let your vision to be clouded and open for corruption. I can understand the hardship you went through but you must put all that behind and aside for you to advance in your training.

Her master let her go and stood up. – 40 years ago when the Sith Emperor still lived and the Empire and the Republic was on the edge of another war after the Treaty of Corusant, there was a Sith lord called Kheal. This warrior of the Sith was talented and was a serious threat to the Jedi. His master was the infamous Darth Baras who later betrayed his order. Barass' first assigment for Kheal was to seek out a padawan who had the ability to see into another's heart and soul. She was able to sence the aligance of anyone let it be a common spy or a strong Jedi. Her name was Jaesa Willsaam, at first she was, just like you, a rare find for the Jedi. Her master, Nomen Karr wanted to train her to use her power for good deeds, to seek out any Sith or spy who wanted to destroy the Republic and the Jedi. Kheal on his master's order set out to find her by any means, he mercilessly killed her first mentor then her family, Jaesa upon hearing the loss of her dearests wanted to face him and so she did. It was a mistake, Master Kaar wast defeated by the sith and her padawan was left to his mercy.

Jaesa on the other hand was not so disappointed, during their fight she got fascinated of the sith and the dark side's power. Against all reason her master tried to imply on her Kheal convinced her to leave the Order and join him. Her first test of loyalty was to kill her own master... which she did without hesitation. Experiencing the thrill of emotions and killing, she carried out whatever her new master wanted.

After Baras was defeated by Kheal for betraying him, he and Jaesa let their desires flow out. The messege of their union in blood and lust was sent to the Jedi Council to mock us. Kheal was brought down by the same knight who killed the Emperor not too long ago. Both of them have fallen by each others hand, however the offsprings of Lord Kheal, also known as the Emperor's Wrath, still lives to this day and so does Jaesa, still mourning the loss of her mate and fueling her anger against the Jedi.

This is a story you must learn from Padawan, the dark side always seek to tempt the souls of those who let their desires and emotions lead their reasoning.

Victoria reamained silent and only nodded but deep inside she smiled a bit, not at the thought of the knight finishing Lord Kheal or the mention of the deeds of Master Kaar but at the thought of siezing power and freedom.

- She is almost like me... Wilsam, Jaesa Willsaam... I wonder will I be able to gain freedom just like her did? – She thought to herself.

* * *

- Are you ceratain of it, Master Mehile? – the projection of a Jedi Council memeber asked.

- Indeed I am, I have done my research in our archives and with the data I found in the temple I am sure that these ruins on Tatooine are built by forceusers several hundred years ago.

- The Council is still skeptical about your finding Jedi master. What do you expect to find in these digsites?

- Artifacts, holocrons and if we are luck ancient noeticons containing data before the Jedi. Imagine how much we can profit from this knowledge.

- I see... but requesting an entire regiment to secure a piece of the desert is too much I think.

- That area was in the hands of the Empire, now mostly it is patroled by sand people and Hutt pirates. Luckly none of them know about the ruins but maximum security is needed to shipout what we might find there.

- Well in that case the Council wishes you luck in your archeological expedition but remember, knowledge is for the benifits of others but too much knowledge will twist ones aligance. If you manage to find something regarding anything about the dark side of the Force then we suggest you should dispose of it.

- I'm very aware of that and I will, thank you for your audiance.

- May the Force be with you, Master Mehile. – Then the projection faded.

Mehile walked out to the hangar where his Protector-class ship awaited him, his crew and companions were around the vessel to run test and get it ready for lift of.

His pilot Rogans turned away from checking the landing gears to speak with him, he waved at him t come over and both of them found comfort sitting on a few supply crates.

- Did I meantion that I hate sand. – Rogans pointed out a bit cynical. – Where ever you are the damn thing will find its way into the gears and mixing with fuel or oil it will jam the whole system.

- Worry not my friend, I'm sure our ship will endure that much.

- Yeah it may but it won't save me work. Also, Tatooine is not a place for me to walk around casually. People there would rather point a blaster to my head then pull the trigger.

Before meeting with Mehile, Rogans in the smugler business. He had his own ship and crew and they were willing to make contract whoever paid the most. They never asked question about the cargo, let it be spice, illegal stims, implants, organs or aritfacts. He wouldn't admit it but he recalled those days when he and his gang managed to slip through the Imperial Fleet and fly to Korriban. They managed to tip off the Siths but he still says it was worth it, over a million credit was paid to them for whatever they managed to dig out from the hunk of rock. From that it was a quick trip to Nar Shaddaa and to that to the nearest cantina.

- That was the best night of my life, good food, booze and women. Mate, I would never trade that feeling when that twi'lek chick...

- I think I understand friend. – Mehile stopped him before he would say something disturbing for him.

- Hard to believe that we are winning, I wish the boys would have made it too to see this day. – He sighted and his eyes got filled with a glimpse of grief.

Both his ship and crew got blasted by imperial fighters, whether it was bad luck or he was just in the wrong palce in the worng time he almost lost everything that time. It was a battle between two Siths, the infamous Darth Malgus and Darth Marr. Malgus claimed himself as successor of the Emperor after his death. However the other Siths didn't approved much so they decided to turn against him. The battle between the two fleets were inevitable and he just jumped right into that mess, the crew prepared an emergency jump to escape pirates, like said bad luck or just karma.

Marr was the victor and the Sith found the ravanged ship, he and his crew were imprisoned for a lifetime. Tortures were an everyday event for 20 years, until Mehile who was just a padawan back then came along with his master and freed him with the rest of the prisoners. However his crew didn't make it, eversince that he pledged himself to serve the Republic and have revenge on the Sith.

- Ya know mate, it has been a while since we had a decent fight with imperial bastards. Can't we just make a quick raid on one of their cell? I have a friend who can hack into comms and arange a good ambush.

- That won't be necessary, we are to meet the 137th battalion on the way to Tatooine. We can't let them wait or they might cause suspicion.

- Just suggesting, alright... back to work, droids might have handfull of tools but ain't got the eyes of a gunslinger like me. Better check the cables, I don't want any surprises if things go bad to worst.

Mehile soon left Tython to meet with his escort on Tatooine, his ship entered hyperspace soon after leaveing the atmosphere. Ariana watched as her love departs and was hoping to see him soon for their meeting with the Council.

* * *

An hour later the flagship exited from hyperspace and onboard everyone was holding their breaths back to see when will the Jedi notice that such huge imperial vessel came this far into Republic territory. The shuttle was ready as Syndell requested, it was simple but it was equiped with the best cloacking system they could spear on the ship. Tython came into view from the bridge and Syndell contacted the Captain to give her orders.

- Once I launch I want your ship to commence an orbital barage on the Jedi Council building, send out the fighters as well to hold the intercepting attacks back. Let they believe that we are here for an invasion, destroy any strategic target on the planet's surface but do not dare hit the Temple. Am I clear.

- Ceratainly my Lady, godspeed. – He saluted then ordered the ordance of the ship to target the AA towers and the main comunication arrays of Tython. The alarm soon set off declaring that the Jedi have already noticed the ship.

- All fighters launch, blast every single Republic dog into space dust even if you have to Kamikaze into them!

Meanwhile Syndell's shuttle activated it's cloack and launched with the rest of the fighters not to raise any suspicion. She flew in formation with the imperials until the first squadron approached her's. She quickly broked off and looking back she could only see the red and green beams clashing into fighters and explosions tainted the black space.

Syndell could care less, the only goal that mattered for her is to use the time and get what she came here for. For that she had to break in to Jedi Temple's archives where they kept the holocrons, well of course the holocrons there are no use to her. What she seeked was under the Temple's archives along with it's treasures.

Tython was in shock, the first bombardment damaged the comunications and the main AA batteries were offline. It seemed like that a few shots missed and hit some generatiors near the region. The civilian populance and the refugees panicked, they feared that this is the first wave of an imperial assult. The Jedi were on high alert, they once lost their Temple on Coruscant once, this time they won't let it happen again. Along with the garrison they started to prepare for the first transports to land with imperial soldiers. The skies were clear for now only the image of the massive ship and the battle above the stratosphere was seen from the ground.

Another bobardment hit the comunication arrays directly, some Jedi were desperate to send a distress signal out to the fleet but the main channels were now offline. The astromechdroinds tried to open up a secondary line but they were rarely used so these were off most of the time. Booting the system would take at least half a day for the whole planet. However the radars didn't detected any signs of future reinforcements for the imperials so that was a reliefe.

Syndell successfuly landed on the surface and stepping out from the shuttle she inspected the surrounding enviroment. From afar she could see the Temple, also she saw that the refugees were smart, they noticed that what ever the imperials want they somehow don't want to hit the Temple and anything around it. She hoped that the Jedi weren't so smart, she wanted to wrap this up quickly as possible. She approached the area pulling her hood over her head to blend into the crowd of scared people.

Getting near to the Temple was easy enough but now she had to get in, a direct approach would risk being detected so she had to do a little sneaking.

- Captain. – She contacted Hofth.

- My Lady? We have the situation under perfect control...

- Drop a shell 100 meters away from my current location... did the fighters managed to clean up the first wave?

- They did but...

- The send down bombers and make them hit the Temple.

- What about you, the orders were to...

- I know what I said... time to proceed to the next stage, execute the order now!

She dashed away from the main entrance as far as she could, in any minute the one of the canons will hit this ground and even 100 m away it can cause serious damage. Better safe that sorry she got at least trice the distance and saw as the beam hit the yard in front of the structure. Many lives were consumed by fire and plasma on that night, she then turned back and walked thorugh the crater. Sneaking in her vocabulary meant distaction with huge firepower, now that the mob was cleared out of the way and the Jedi forced out from the building as the bombers arrived and dropped their first load on the building.

Inside the celing was cracking and some of the pillars collapsed leaving rubble in the hall. The left stairs got broken and the holoprojections of previous Jedi masters shutted down one by one as power failed. A Jedi ran pass her, he was young and just passed his training the other day, he wanted to alert her not to go in but then noticed the heavy malice and bloodlust around her. He was about to grab his saber but his mind got crushed as he met those bloodred eyes of hers. The young knight collapsed onto the ground and Syndell's eyes turned back to their natural blue color.

Ariana sensed this wave of the Force, it was dark full of despite for the Jedi and it was here. A Sith entered the Temple and commenced the attack.

- V4 try to establish a link as soon as possible if we can't get in touch with command directly then try any ship that is in range of our communicator and make them alert the fleet! – then she strode out of the comunication room and headed towards the archives. Whoever the intruder was she could sense that it was heading towards the archives.

Syndell bent the doors to the archives that came down once the Temple got hit by the first barage. The archives were dark and only the emergency lights were on creating a dim green shade to the halls. All the data in here were invaluable for both the Jedi and the Republic, ancient technicues and knowledge was stored in these holocrons, they were just here for the taking. She ignored all of them and walked strainght to the middle of the entire archives. With her right she touched the floor and a sudden strike hit her mind. She saw catacombs, ashes and corpses and at the end a perfectly crafted holocron but in the shape of a tetrahedron rather than a cube. She smiled under her breather and using her force abilities she crushed the ground beneath her. The floor was though but after a few more blasts she managed to break into the ancient catacombs.

It looked like it was abonded for millenias, on the wall they were writtings similar to common but 2/3 of them were in a language no one spoke anymore. Strange hierogliphs decorated the massive pillars and on the ground was the continuation of those strange constellations like the ones on the walls. Dust and strange ash flew in the air, she thanked the Force for wearing her breather that filtered the dusty air for her. Slowly walking and inspecting the writtings on the wall she reached the object of her mission.

This „holocron" was different from the others that the Jedi and Sith knew, not just in shape but in purpose. It held date, yes... but not just data but energy, raw Force energy that could rip appart anybody who didn't mastered to wield or control it. She reached out for it to hold it, she was shivering under her armor in joy and excitement.

- What... is that? – She hear a woman's voice behind her. She turned and threw her lightsaber at the source. Ariana jumped dodgeing the flying saber at her that hit a pillar, the structure shaked, not because of the bombing but because the still active saber damaged the hierogliphs on the pillar.

- Surrender Sith... there is no way to run for you... wherever we are. – She pointed her deep blue saber at her.

- Ignorant Jedi knight... of course you don't know... what is the use of being able to wield the Force if you can't bend it to your will.

- What are you talking about... is this one of your tricks?

- You sensed that wave didn't you? The pure power of the Force, the malice and the rage. My rage.

- So it is from the dark side, then I must end you for using such technic.

- You really are ignorant... I'm not surprised by it. – She said it sarcasticaly.

- Answer me... what is this... if this was all under our Temple then why didn't we...

- Found it yet? Easy, because this is just a piece of the whole picture. – She expanded her arms. – This place is primitive, ancient but holds many secrets that we can use. This place is older then the first civilization of this planet. Older than the Infinite Empire, it is a heritage of a much more greater power. Who built these halls were also forceusers, they were masters, everyone of them. For them there wasn't ligh or dark just the Force, pure and raw Force that they managed to bend to their will. The writtings on the walls are just a description of what this thing holds... whats more this whole structure is alive because of it. Once I leave this planet with this in my possesion this whole catacomb will collapse.

- Then I have another reason to stop you from leaving. – She hissed at her. – I won't let you use this knowledge for evil.

- This is not evil... well unitl I learn to control it to be exact. – She activated her lightsaber and retrived her second one from the pillar. – Now that you know I can't let you live. – She jumped at her to strike down.

Ariana deflected Syndell's strike and slashed back at her, Syndell blocked with her left then used a storng forcepush on her sending her flying back at the other end of the hall. She put the „holocron" in her pouche and charged at Ariana who threw a boulder at her, the structure shaked again like a giant animal who got injured gravely. Syndell cut the boulder in half and threw the other half back at her, Ariana flipped and using her power stired the dust up to cover her tracks. Syndell turned around, circleing around to find her prey. She was talented she admited but she still outbested her in many way. Her eyes widened when she heard a lighsaber to shizzel up behind her upon activating and she barely managed to roll out of the way. Ariana ran right behind her, her cloak swayed behind her.

- Give up Sith... surrender and maybe I can redeem you.

- Redeem me? - Syndell laughed maniacaly then disappeared into the shadows. – I am far from any redemption, Jedi. I am ultimate, I am more powerfull as a Sith than any other being in the known and unknown galaxy. Once I deliver this to my fellow Siths, our order will consume everything in its path. – At that Ariana slashed at a pillar making the catacombs shaking again. Syndell laughed again like someone who lost her mind.

- You know why your Order won't prevail, you see why the Republic will never win against the Empire? Because of the Jedi ingnorance, what would have happened if the Jedi would find such a thing? They would have probably sealed off for the rest of their miserable lives just to avoid its powers. You say Sith are paranoid, but it seems that you are the one who are more afraid than anything in the galaxy. You denie life, freedom and the joy of a living being, your teachings are nonsenses and are the true basics for getting corrupted.

At that Ariana screamed angrily and slashed everywhere, it was like Syndell melded with the shadows and was around her all the time. Then she appeared, she threw a rock at her then disappeared, Ariana slashed but found nothing. Syndell appeared again and threw another rock at her, she blocked it and managed to hit Syndell but she didn't fall. Syndell started to fade and Ariana realized it was a trick, she stabbed behind her and her saber hit Syndell directly in the stomach.

Ariana smiled in reliefe. – You see Sith, your superior attitude was your end. The Ligh is strong in me, it will guide me and my fellow Jedi to true greatness and to peace. – Then she felt a sharp sting in her stomach and saw that a crimson lighsaber stabbed her through. She was shocked, she felt that after deactivating the blade blood oozed from the half burnt wound. The catacombs faded around her and she was there kneeling where they started their fight.

- Peace is a lie, the Empire will achive greatness that will outshine the brightess stars. It will destroy its enemies and will expand through out to infinity and far beyond that. – Ariana couldn't talk, she felt it, it it the end for her. Grief consumed her mind, she so wanted to cry but a strange shock still held her emotions back.

- Mehile... I-I'm so... so sorry. – then she fell and have becomen one with the Force.

Syndell deactivated her saber and her eyes turned once again back to their actual blue color. She snached the „holocron" from statis and started to walk out from the catacombs leaving Ariana's body down there.

She emerged from the hole she made in the archives floor and walked out to the stairs, by that time the bombing did a good job on scaring anyone away but soon the bombers were overwhelmed by the Republic fighters. In space the flagship recieved readings about that the Republic's fleet is only a few clicks away. The Captain tried to contact Syndell to get an exact view on the situation but her holocomunicator was silent. He and the crew was on the verge of panic, he withdrew the order of bombarding the planet instead they re-routed the energy into the hull and the shields and braced for an emergency jump upon her return.

The stairs were wrecked, she had to walk around to get down to the ground level and escape. She was in no hurry, as she walked down the half collapsed corridores she heard rustling coming behind her. She turned and activated her right lightsaber.

- I'm not really in the mood for games, come out and face me rather than hide like a coward, Jedi. – She pointed the edge of the saber at some ruins.

Victoria slowly stoop up behind the pile of ruble and raised her hands in surrender, ash covered her clothes and she lost her practicesaber as well. Weaponless she decided to seek out the source of this heavy dark energy while her fellow padawans ran. She was scared of her, all her time while eing here in the Temple she was told that Sith are dark abominations of the Force that won't show mercy and only trained to kill. They twist their emotions into their power making them falling further into the dark, in the end becoming less human.

But now as she was standing in front of Syndell she doubted those stories, she looked human. She could still feel the malice and rage but the woman at her was the exact contrast of what her master alway told her about. There weren't any singns of corruption on her, the only thing that made her scary at the moment that she was pointing her blade at her throat.

- Hmph... a Padawan, the Jedi have become desperate. – She chuckled. – You believe you can handle me weaponless young one?

- No... I didn't come here to fight you. – Victorias voice was like whimpering. – Do you know Jaesa? – She asked from Syndell.

She frowned at her a bit then eased her eyes – You have nerves to adress her by her first name. But to answer your question, I do but I haven't met her in person... yet.

Victoria's eyes sparkled up with hope and joy. – Please... let me come with you I... – She approached her but Syndell only slashed at her making her fall back onto the floor.

- Why would I let you come with me? – She hissed in annoyance. – A Padawan like you would only be a burden... I despise the Jedi or anyone who is assosiated with them, and you are no different.

- Please... I'm only here because I had not other choice. – She stood up and begged.

- A likely story... a lie.

- No! Either this or returning to Nar Shaddaa, I never knew my parents, I grew up to be a begger or a thief, I was punished if I wasn't succesful and had no place for me there to call home. The Jedi took me in because I was special in some way, I went with them since I believed I will have a place called home. But here I was humiliated and discriminated by them and no matter how much I tried I can't accept a word from them anymore. The only hope for me is to meet Willsaam, she... she found freedom... I want to be free just like her. – She collapsed to her knees and tears started to fall to the ground. – Great... now I'm crying „ugh" – She tried to wipe them off as hard as possible but they just kept on flowing.

Syndell watched her as she told all that, after a while she feeled sorry for her. This girl before her had nothing now, she never had anything almost just like her. She was lucky enough to experience parential love, however her was robbed from it from the start. That was her weakspot her master tried to kill in her... the caring nature for children. Unknown why but as she matured as a slave she started to care for the young ones. She even took a few blows for them until her first master freed her along with them. Her hope was a family of her own, she shared this hope with her first master who didn't judged her and set her free to achive it. She wanted to love and to be loved, but the loss of her master and the „tortures" of her last master took that away from her.

He wanted to forge her to be perfect, he lied to her and by that ritual he robbed her from all hope of a family of her flesh and blood. Call her desperate but she pited Victoria and kneeled down to meet her eyes.

- Let them flow. – She wiped a tear away on her cheek and took off her breather. – It will only became worst if you hold back.

Victoria was confused, her touch was tender and warm, her voice becam soft and caring. Somehow that made her calm and let her emotions flow with the tears out of her.

- I...I a... – She tried to speak but couldn't. She didn't know what to say or feel right now.

- What you seek is nothing wrong or bad, but look into yourself and then say why would you want to leave or stay. – Syndell calmed her.

She wanted to belive her but should she, what she wanted? She wanted a home to be safe, she wanted to be free no one trying to control her personality or lie about who she is. But now realizing the only thing she really wanted was acceptance, people who accepted her and... cared for her feelings, then friends... and a family.

- Now do you know it? – She asked Victoria.

- I want to leave... and never ever return here. – She managed to stammer out. – I don't want to be alone anymore! I want to feel and not live my life by how others dictate it! – She cried out loud and sobbed qietly. A surprise soon followed this sudden out burst of hers.

She hugged her, hearing this much grief in her words she hugged her to give comfort to this girl. Victoria quited down, her embrace was warm and that made her feel safe, she give into the hug and did the same. In her life she felt that someone really cared about her and her emotions and she didn't want to lose this feeling ever.

- Then you won't be alone anymore, I promise. – Syndell whispered into her ear in a warm and caring tone and both of them stood up. Syndell offered her right hand to Victoria to take with a warm smile, at first she hesitated but then she took it, holding onto it like she never want it to let go.

The two of them walked out, Victoria staying close to her all the time, upon reaching the shuttle the comunicator of the ship beeped up and the projection of Captain Hoft stood there in panic.

- My lady... the Republic is here we... hold out... what are the orders? – The channel was breaking off. Syndell only gave him a short answer.

- No surrender. – She cut the line and turned the comunications off. The engines of the shuttle whizzed on and they started to lift off. Victoria watched as the surface of Tython became more distant to her, in space she saw the battle afar. The flagship of Darth Thorvus, the Gargoyle was on fire, explosions blasted the hull open and escape pods swarmed out from the huge vessel. She couldn't see the end of it but to be honest she didn't care much about it. Walking into the cockpit she sat into the seat next to Snydell. Before they entered hyperspace Victoria gave her a sincer and heart warming smile, saying.

- Thank you.

Syndell returned it with her own caring one and the vessel disappeared into hyperspace for now.


	3. Prolog pt 3 (end)

The Temple's archives were almost destroyed in just a few hours, the Jedi nor the Republic wouldn't have guessed that Imperials would risk such a manuver. The Imperial flagship was destroyed, reduced to nothing but wreck, the survivors were now held captive and SIS agents are doing the interogations.

Captain Hoft couldn't tell any other reasons than that a Sith Lord ordered them to bombard Tython but the details were still not clear. Why would a Sith Lord attack a planet with just one ship, what reason was there to destroy all this knowledge, and where was she now?

The Jedi quickly ordered every available knight home along with the consulars, most of the temple was still in ruins but at least not destroyed like the one on Couscant. The Council was speechless at the act of the Sith and they were sure to retaliate sooner or later.

As soon as Mehile's ship met up with the 137th battalion his comunicator turned on and recalled him back to Tython. He was struck by the news and could feel that a tragedy happened to his loved one; he ordered to enter hyperscape immediately. He wasn't ready for what met him on the ground, the training grounds totally destroyed, the quarters of the order in ruins and the burnt bodies of both civilians and Jedi alike. He hoped and deep inside he prayed for Ariana to be safe and waited for her to walk out from the crowd of Jedi who tried to tend the wounded. His hope was short lived however.

- Master Mehile. – Freya a twi'lek Jedi knight spoke to him. He knew he and Ariana could trust her with their relationship since she was her Padawan until she completed her training a year ago. She showed promising from the start and now she was just like her master. – Master, I…

- What happened here? Where is Ariana? – He asked and tried to hold back his emotions.

Freya only remained silent and avoided his gaze, she didn't have the heart to tell him since it hurts her as much as him.

- Freya… what happened to her? – He asked again but in a desperate voice.

- Master I'm… Master Haylen was…

- She died protecting the archives. – An old womans voice came from behind Mehile. – She did what she had to do. – Grand Master Shan walked closer.

The great Sathele Shan aged ever since that operation that striked the Emperor down, but her skill were still remarkable and her attitude towards the Code was unbroken even if it made her sound mean in some cases.

Mehile's eyes widened, he didn't want to believe what Master Shan just said. Ariana… was dead, no he ignored with every cell in his body. It couldn't be, she was one of the best the Republic and the Jedi had, she couldn't just fall to a Sith Lord unless… no a Darth would never risk an operation like this without a reason, any reason.

- Don't give into grief Jedi Master, it doesn't worth it. – Master Shan spoked to Mehile.

- Master… - Freya tried to respond but Mehile cut her off.

- It doesn't worth it? It… doesn't… worth… IT! – Mehile was furious and frowned hards at the Grand Master. – The Temple is in ruins, our Order's knowledge is destroyed and many gave their lives without a reason! You dare to say that me being upset doesn't worth this then what does? A maniac came her and killed hundreds or thousands and what we are doing is…

- ENOUGH Master Jedi! – Master Shan quieted him down. – Indeed what happened is nothing we can't ignore… the Empire will pay for it along with the Sith… I only meant Master Haylen's death and your connection with her. For that I am disappointed in you Master Jedi, breaking a key element of our Code is a crime for that you will answer to the Council.

- Grand Master… look around… Tython is in ruins but all you care about is to punish Master Mehile for nothing.

- The events on Tyhton are exactly the reason why I want Master Mehile to face the Council. The dark side has moved and won't go down easily. For us to prevail and restore peace we must maintain order in the Republic and within our Order, no excuse. – She turned to Mehile. – I'm expecting you soon, Master Jedi.

* * *

Syndell's shuttle exited the hyperlane at Dromund Kaas the heart of the Empire; Victoria curiously examined the planet from the cockpits window. She heard stories about the Seat of the Empire but never in her life had she expected to visit it.

- Dromun Kaas, you would be surprised how much this place reminds me of Nar Shaddaa. – Victoria said forgetting who she was with.

Syndell looked at him stoically; she got emberassed by her gaze.

- I… I meant that it looks lively and… all. – She blushed and looked away.

- Don't be afraid to express your opinion, I don't mind you are free to do anything. – Syndell responded with a smile.

- Where to now… umm… My lady? – She tried to address her properly.

- You are about to meet the Dark Council, younge one and you can call me by my first name. – She prepared the shuttle to land in the spaceport.

The weather was clear on Dromund Kaas and the authorities avoided Syndell and her new "follower" upon exiting. The route to Kaas City was flawless and both of them were now at the Council's gate, from the corner hooded figures approached them. Victoria got alerted and wanted to draw her weapon but she realized she didn't have any since she lost it while Tython was bombed.

- The memebers are here as requested, however some of them were not very pleased upon the call. – The pureblood said.

- Good. – Syndell said as she walked pass them.

- She can't enter. – The one pureblood on the right stated as she pointed at Victoria.

- She comes where ever I go. – She coldly answered the pureblood. – Come, want to witness something grate? – She turned to Victoria who nodded and smile excitedly. This was already so exciting for her.

They entered the great chamber of the Dark Council where the new members awaited; their presence was heavy with anger and impatiente. They turned as Syndell and Victoria approached the centre.

- What is this? A woman and a brat? – A blonde very pale skinned young man approached her. He snikered at her then turned around and expanded his arms. – See my brothers and sisters, a joke.

- I should watch my tongue if I were you. – Syndell frowned at him. – Or it would be better if I cut it out for you.

- You are not intimidating woman. Where is Thorvus? If you ask nicely maybe I will forgive you.

She activated her lightsaber and cut his right arm off, the Council member screamed and fell to the floor grabbing the burned stump where his arm was before.

- Thorvus is dead, I killed him and I will gladly kill you as well and anyone who wants to mock me! – She said as a deep dark red aura started to flow around her. – I called the Dark Council together to discuss our Empire's future and you will listen.

The Siths sat down but they still looked stoic and natural to the circumtances.

- Good, as you may know the Republic is pushing our forces back and with time they will reach the Seat of the Empire. Even Makeb is still under siege and will fall in time; we could only sustain the fall to not happen because our army was powered by the infamous Isotope-5 energy source.

At look at you all, forty years passed but I'm sure the old council members are truning in their graves for such idiots to posses their seats. One of them frowned hard and anger emited from his presence, his eyes glowed red under his hood.

- Not to mention that our Emperor is dead and will not come back no matter how much we hope for it.

- Are you saying that we are doomed? – A muffled female voice asked, the visors of her mask glowed with light blue lights making the slit shaped visors ghostly.

- If we won't change, yes. – Syndell answered straight forward.

- Then should we surrender to the Jedi then? – A male sith stood up. – Submit to the Republic?

- No… since we have our redemption right here. – She pulled two "holocrons" out. – While I was persumed dead I found this. – She held white one that eaxctly looked the same as the one she aquiered on Tython.

- A holocron? – Said the hooded figure. – How can a holocron save our Empire?

- This is no ordinary holocron. This is far from what we know of holocrons, this may look like a holocron but what it contains is beyond our imaginations. – She held the one she got from Tython up. – This is its second part; these two together will uncover great opportunities for us and as well power.

With that she used her power on both of them, the two relics floated and sparkled as they come closer. The chamber shaked and the air around them startet to cool down, an unkown presence started to fill the entire Council. The Siths were restless and all of them looked shocked and looked around as the room started to fade and strange gliphs covered the walls and floor.

The two relics finaly connected and lightnings erupted from them as they became one and then a blow shocked the center, in just a blink the whole group feelt like they were in deep space. The pillars, walls even the statues ceased to exist. From the darknes small lights started to light up the scenery.

- What… where are we!? – A female twi'lek almost panicked.

- Syndell, you owe us an explanation. – Another male sith demanded.

- Are these stars? – The same woman with the mask asked and tried to touch one of the small glowing orbs but failed since it went through her hand.

- Galaxies, entire and complete galaxies. – Syndell said confidetly. – This is similar to our standard startmaps but it is much more complicated. Also this relic tells us a story, more like a legend.

- You must be kidding. – The same man spated at her who she cut his arm off. – How can a legend aid us?

- It can aid us in many ways. – The hooded figure said. – Trust me, I know they can. But these writtings are strange, I can't decrypt them, it seems that Syndell has founded a strange relic indeed, I persume it is exo-archology or is it tech?

- It is both, this language is long forgotten, they tell us about a faction of force users who managed to forge an Empire that streched across entire galaxies. Their technology was far more advanced than the Infinite Empire's or our own. What we see now is a map of their nation at its peek, and there is more to it. According to these markings there are more fractions of these maps all around the known and unknown universe.

- And where is the power you were talking about? – An elder looking woman stepped out. – You said something about power and more importantly how can we obtain it?

Victoria's eyes widened, she was already shocked by the sudden change of the room but there she was in life. The very woman who she was really keen to meet, Jease Willsaam.

Her dark robes swayed as she walked towards the center where Syndell stood, she got old after all those years but her eyes still glowed with the same passion for the Dark side as before. The dark bags under her eyes told she was restless for weeks or even for months, she was pass the period of melancholy and rage when she grieved for her husband. The servants were afraid to enter her chambers since she either sliced or crushed the victim dead upon entering. Her dark hair got grey a bit and a few wrinkles were under her eyes as well.

- What I have here is just a map. – Syndell said as she gazed into the older woman's eyes. – This doesn't contain power unless we find one that contains it.

- Then you are just wasting the Council's time. The map is useless, the Empire is crumbling and you say we take upon this!? – She hissed while pointing at the exo-relic.

- Yes, I do actually. – Syndell smiled back in confidence. – We haven't lost yet, we still have the manpower to strike back at the Republic and fortifie our current borders. My master Darth Synestus carried his ambiton all the way through to plan a strategy to turn the tides.

- Wait, wait, wait… you mean your former master know about this but haven't told a word to us until now? – A mirialan female sith questioned Syndell in disbelief.

- Your predesessors wouldn't have believed him if he would… you all may think that this is impossible but… aren't we Sith are famous about commiting the impossible? – Her eyes turned to red again like on Tython. – This ancient empire left its legacy behind for us to take it; this is destined for us to take it. I can promise on my life that there is still a chance for victory.

The Council wasn't convinced, all of them thought she got mad or just mocked them. But the sound of conquest and glory did sound promising for some of them but reality was reality.

- Such ambition. – A half oraganic and mechanic voice said. The entire starmap of galaxies disappeared and the chamber room was now back. The relic fell to the ground and light smoke covered its surface. Syndell picked it up expecting to be hot but it was freezing cold even she wore glowes that endured the minuses to the max.

- Those eyes of yours are not familiar somehow… you didn't tell us everything. – The voice said again and a pureblood floated in on his throne. The only living thing on the Sith was his eyes and some of his temple, the rest of his body was either replaced with mechanic impants and servos including his organs too. He wore a breather and it was clear he had to breathe heavily to get air even though he had enchanced lungs for the job.

- You got power… young Sith, care to share the information about… it? – He questioned and he motioned with his boney old hands.

- Vowrawn. – Syndell and Jaeas said in union.

- I see you are doing well. – The hooded figure nodded at the old Sith.

- Not as well as I was in the old days… show your face, your bloodline is noble to the Sith and the Empire… Nox. – Vowrawn addresed the young man.

As asked he pulled the hood off revealing not a human but a male togruta light orange skin and white, blue head tails.

- Forgive me for shyness… but I know that there are people here who still oppose non-human Council members. – He turned to the blond pale skinned man whose arm Syndell cut off.

He gritted his teeth and was furious, he knew he was not human but he still couldn't and will never accept the fact that the Dark Council got tainted with aliens.

- Am I right, Darth Heylix? – Nox asked.

Darth Heylix didn't answer since he had a more serious matter to attend to, he concentrated all his force power to stop the bleeding and heal his arm as much as he could.

- You youngsters… know nothing about leading this Empire… no matter the way Syndell put it… the true master are turning in their graves. I survived battles and age until now and I am… disappointed to see what have the Council was reduced to. – He took a heavy breath and coughed. – You all lack passion and ambition that made us strong… you rather deal with pety deals than working… to aid our Order. – Then he turned to Syndell. – You my dear on the other hand… showed me and all of us a great… opportunity but, the question still stands… how?

- With joint effort… that is why I came here… I wish to take the lead as Emperess. – She got to the point.

The hall went silent; all the Darths held their breath back and looked at Syndell with either anger or disbelief. Jaesa frowne at her but she lightened up after sencing she meant what she said and was willing to carry it through with force if it needs.

- You… witch; you dare to name yourself ruler while you are not even a Darth? – Heylix yelled in anger.

- I can just finish you all… Vowrawn was right. I do have power beyond a sith but it was not from a device like that I showed you. I was trained to use it and now I'm the only one who can practice it.

- What can you… do with it? – Vowrawn asked.

- Anything… I can see my victims mind, with a single glance I can exile his or her conciousness into an illusion I created, it is like the real thing but there I prevail no matter what. I can let them suffer for the rest of their lives or I can sink my nails into their mind and rip information out without any delay. I can manipulate and even convince the person to murder its family and loved one with just a wink.

- It is menatal then, yes. – Nox pointed out. – Interesting but still… I'm not convinced. A power like yours can be easily cheated on way or another.

- There is no escape once you got hit by it. – Syndell laughed a bit. – On Tython I face a Jedi knight while I uncovered the relic. She was a good fight but I didn't want to waste my time so I used it on her. The foolish woman didn't even realized what hit her once I ended her life, she fought desperatly and in the end she felt she defeated me but I proved her wrong.

Nox sat back and nodded in convinience, he got interested in this relic thing after all.

- Impressive… then how do we proceed… you Majesty.

- You can't be… - Heylix protested but got cut off.

- Quite you fool. – Jaesa held her lightsaber at his throat. – You have a better plan?

Heylix frowned in anger and settled back into his seat.

- First we gather our forces and attack the Foundry to ensure that the Sith conquest will succed we will need a steady supply of troops, then after taking the Foundry the remaining forces will split appart into two armies, the first will march to Makeb and crush the sieging fleet, and the second group will travel to Voss and wipe the Republic out from the planet. If the voss protest… I don't care, end their miserable life. It is time for us to take the offensive and show the Jedi and the Republic that our Empire has not fallen! We will rise from the ashes and all this will be ours for the taking. – She held up the exo-relic and announced with great joy.

* * *

The Council who was skepticall at first got excited again, not because of the speech but the excitement of battle and war. A new age will soon dawn for the Empire, no one have expected that the Sith will rise to such heights from the ashes like, a phoenix. The era of great conquest and glory have started in Sith history once again.

Mehile exited the Council's chamber and walked down the half ruined stairs, Freya waited for him at the bottom and lookied worried once the Jedi master stopped before her.

- Master? – She asked in concern.

- I'am glad that it was me not Ariana who got scholded. – He said with a sad tone. – Her memory is already disgraced enough… I took the blame for everything.

- What will happen now, master?

- The investigations will go on, both the order and the SIS are trying to put the pieces together but they haven't found anything. Whatever that sith wanted or did it doesn't make any sense.

- I am so sorry for your loss, Master Mehile. – Freya tried to comfort him.

- Don't be Freya, things have already gone worst. – He sighted. – The masters told me that among the fallen was my padawan as well.

Freya gasped in shock. – Master…

- It seemed he was killed when he wanted to escape the Temple while it was bombed. However there were no signs of fighting could be found in his body. His mind was crushed in an instant, that is strange, no one posseses such power. Even the Jedi mind crush only immobilizes the target but it wouldn't kill him immediately. – Mehile frowned while he thinked.

- This sith whoever he or she was is strong in the Force.

- I know… while investigating I felt an inhuman malice and rage. The darkness was so powerfull that it left a faint afterglow in the ruins. – Freya told him as she folded her amrs.

- Did you really?

- Yes, I never felt so much rage in one's inprint. Our suspect is strong and wields a strong corrupting force.

- But such corruption sure takes on the wielder, which could make our work easy. The survivors from the imperial ship talked about a woman. The Captain however couldn't give any facial description.

- How come?

- I don't know, it was like his mind was wiped. The crew told he was the only member on the ship who met the sith face to face. The rest of the ship only remembers her attire which is no help at all I'm afraid.

- That is a lot of people, you don't say this sith mindwiped all those people around her?

- It is a possibility but still, we do not have any knowledge on this kind of power. Even forcepersuation requires the user to stand close face to face. But the survivors told that she was moving to the shuttle that carried her here so she didn't have the time to do that.

- The thought of a sith possesing forcepersuation is unsettling but this… - Freya trembled a little, unlike her master she wasn't as brave as Ariana was. In times of need she gathered to confidence to fight valiantly but most of the time she was quiet and shy around people. She passes her test but only because she had luck on her side that time and her master trusted her very much.

- Do not let fear and despair controll you Freya. We will get to the bottom of this and will pass judgement on this witch whoever she is. – Mehile announced to her while looking serious.

* * *

The Dark Council's chamber empried quickly, Syndell remained and shared her plans with Vowrawn and Jaesa who were listening her in quiet. Victoria tried to remain close to her but she was scared of the looks of the pureblood. She stood back and watched Jaesa's expressions all the time, they were stoic and cold. She expected her to be more fierc and "alive" but what could possibly she expect from a widow who still mourned her husband and plots against the Jedi like her all the time. Wait, the thought hit her like a blaster bolt in the head, she was not a Jedi anymore, she wasn't from the start because she was a Padawan but… she can't be a Jedi in the future.

She felt lost now, during her early life on the moon, Nar Shaddaa she got involved with gangsters and thiefs. She had to steal for a living and because of that she was a pariah in the eyes of the authorities and regular people. When her master found her in the slums she hoped he would show her a place where she can be accepted and be happy. In the Temple, on Tython she also felt lonely, the other children had a family they could go back to if they would fail but she didn't have anywhere to turn to. She tried to act friendly and be a child but the Code and the others somehow forbade it, her emotions were not needed and she was told that all the time. She acted cold for that and in result the other grew distant to her, some of them started to pick on her but she was only told to endure. She hated both places, but now she realized that it wasn't the people around her who caused pain. It was her that wanted to be loved and didn't want to be alone that she did everything to achive that, but failed.

Syndell on the other hand was the first person who asked what she wanted, sure her master also offered a choice but that was different. She knew that she knews her for a short amount of time but she felt comfortable around her. When she smiled at her she felt her heart warmed and thawned from the icy grasp of loneliness. When they hugged she felt the love she was robbed from since her birth, the love that only a parent could give to his or her child.

Syndell finished consulting with the two dark lords and walked to Victoria, who was still in her thoughts.

- Come, we are leaving. – She told her tenderly.

She looked up to her and was confused.

- What is the matter Victoria?

- You want me to come… with you? – She asked innocently.

- Of course, why would you ask such a silly question? – She smiled again warmly at her.

- I don't know… true I asked that I could come with you but… but I didn't think I would be staying with you. – She looked away a bit ashamed.

- Why? Is there a problem with you staying with me? – Syndell kneeled down and cuped her right cheek tenderly.

Victoria blushed at the guesture. – No… I-I just don't want to be a bother. – She stammered out.

- You aren't bothering to me. – She smiled. – I actually find your company very freshing and I am happy to have you.

Victoria could believe the words she heard; this woman was too kind to her. The first person who was kind to her in her whole life.

- I also promised… that you won't be alone anymore. – Syndell gave her a reassuring hug then stood up. – Now come, I'll show you our estate.

- Our estate? – Victoria asked in surprise.

- Yes, our home. It is almost night time, time to get washed up and prepare for bed, we'll have a busy day ahead for us. – She stood up and carefully grabed her hand. Victoria followed Syndell as she lead her out from the chamber and out to the halls.

Home, a word that did not have any meaning to her until now, she now had a home where she can be safe. A home where she can be herself, a place where she was needed and loved… she was loved, well she thought she is. She couldn't help but sniffled silently and let her tears out, she still tried to hold back to make her crying as modest and quiet as possible but she couldn't. Syndell stopped and turned around finding Victoria crying, she questioned her with a worried tone.

- Are you well? Tell me if you have a problem, let me help you with it. – She asked Victoria.

- N-No… t-there is no problem, I-I'm just… just. – She wanted to say it so badly but her conciousness held it back.

- Yes? Tell me, Victoria.

- Does this mean we are a family? – She blurred out at once. She gave up, this feeling the love and the warmness, the thought of home and safety was overwhelming for her heart. Until now all these were just words without any other feeling or meaning.

- We are. – Syndell kneeled down close to her face that their foreheads touched, and then she whispered with motherly love. – We are a family now, my dear.

That left Victoria speechless and she gave in to the emotions to hug her family which was now this woman kneeling before her.

* * *

Syndell was overjoyed when she asked this question, this child here accepted her as her mother. She dreamnt of becoming one, to carry her own infant unde her heart and also to be embraced by the man she loved dearly. As a little girl she fantasized about knights and heroes, and in some of those stories she was the beautifull damsel in disstress to be save dby the charming knight. All those were childish dreams now; she gave up love when she became a slave for the Hutt's. That was until she was saved by Darth Synestus saved her from slavery, which is one of the reasons she changed her name to match his in a way. He brought back hope to her of a family and love, he even tolerated her dreams and gone far by introducing a few young men to her to help her to accomplish it. They were promising candidates and all of them were enchanted by her, she matured a lot by that time but she still hasn't blossomed yet. They were gentlemen but they lacked something, she just couldn't feel the spark or the heat when she talked to them.

They were turned down unfortunatly but most of them haven't given upon conquering her heart till this day, even more because she still hasn't really blossomed, only a little. She couldn't thank him enough for his help, his death was a shock for her and she vowed to hunt down those troopers and SIS operatives who killed him.

Darth Thorvus took her in and wanted to make her his, he was far from gentle and hardly taught her anything about the Force, she learnt everything on her own in that period. Thorvus meanwhile wanted to seduce her, he tried to feed her or make her take dope to lose her reasoning and turn her to a slut. She was smarter not to fall for some obvious schemes, but what he did to her in the end was unforgivable.

Thorvus wanted to make her perfect, shape her into a perfect example of Sith who possesed great power and strenght. He tricked her to follow him to an off-chart world for a ritual, upon performing that on her she felt like she was being torn apart from inside out. She was left unconcious for a week or more she couldn't remember. Her master and crew thought she was dead but were proven wrong when she got up and on the battle field she tore down enemy fortifications single handedly. She enjoyed the overwhelming power, but then came the bitter realization.

A medic finishing test on her blood and organs spotted a disorder, she collapsed upon the news she even smashed the doctors skull in anger and agony. Her hope for a family of her own blood was lost for her, the mediec stated that the ritual what Darth Thorvus prepared on her made her unable to produce offsprings, in short he made her infertile.

Furry consumed her mind, on Alderaan when she had to hold the Republic at bay while House Thul and the imperial forces withdraw from the planet she went rouge. She massacred the officers who were loyal to Thorvus and the Thuls who also approved of Thorvus's actions. She left the survivors to be captured or killed by the Jedi and the Republic and set out to end Thorvus's life. In the end she succeded with ther revenge as we all know.

* * *

Both to them set out to the estate, it was far from Kaas City; eventually it was located at the shoreline of one of the planets beaches. It was a risky built since the planet's weather system was full of storms and hurricanes most of the times but in some cases it proved to be comfortable.

Victoria was in awe of the stucture, it was modern but it had and old classic style to it, it had three spires like tower and at the center was a large dome, she wondered what that was. As they entered a massive carved marble gate was infront of her and on the two sides staircases lead up to the second floor. The canopy was supported by thick salamon colored pillars and the floor was made of white garnet that was polished to sparkle.

She noticed the big crytal chandelier that gave light to the huge hall that they were in; it was a palace more than an estate. Syndell nudged her carefully to get her attention.

- Come, I'll show your room first. – She led her up one of the two grand staircases, and then motioned to turn right.

The floor of the second level was covered with classic styled carpets and statues were placed by the walls, she couldn't decide whether they were relics or some forgeries. Some of them looked old enough to be at a museum but most of them seemed to be regularly cleaned.

- Here we are, dear. – Syndell opened up a double door to a well set bedroom.

Victoria couldn't really express herself; the room she now owned was almost the size of the quarters she had to share with her fellow padawans. The bed looked big for young girl for herself but it seemed very soft and comfortable. It had a full length mirror on the right side next to a door leading into a private bathroom. It was all clean and tidy, the tub that was like a small pool was scrubbed clean and shiny, the sink also and the towels were all set. She could have fit clothes for an entire regiment into her closet and had her own projector and terminal where she could study or work.

The girl who had close to nothing for most of her earily childhood now felt like she was in a dripping fairy tale but she didn't mind it at all.

- You can wash up if you want… and maybe we can get some new clothing for you the next day. Something more fitting for your new life, don't you agree? – Syndell asked her nicely.

She was right, she left her stuff at the Temple along with the spare clothes she had, it wasn't much but it was still her possesion.

- What can I wear until then? – She asked innocently. She still had her training wear since she left Tython with her, she didn't have anything else.

- Don't worry… I'll manage it, now go get yourself clean. Are you hungry, I could arrange dinner for us?

- T-That would be great… I mean yes that would be very good. – She blushed at her lack of language.

She smiled at her then left her to take a shower; Victoria shyly walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She folded her belt and took her shirt off along with her boots, she pulled her trousers down and she was now only in her underwear and bra. Getting those off she stepped into the thub and turned the water on and let the warm liquid fill it. Pouring some soap and bathsalt into it she felt a bit relaxed, she never had a bath like this before. The combination of soap and salt was not the modest but a pleasing aroma filled the room along with the steam.

She spent at least half an hour in the water when she got out, grabbing a towel she wrapped it around her just developing body and walked out from the room barefoot. She couldn't dress back into her old clothes but she remembered that Syndell said she will get her clothes. Surprisingly she did, on her bed was a simple both comfortable shirt and a nice light lavender colored skirt. She also left her a pair of slippers before her bed, they were two sizes bigger but they will do until she gets new things to wear. Wait, was she actually thinking about settling in?

She walked out of her room and turned to the stairs, she was a bit lost in this big building. From a room a silver plattered protocoll-droid walked out and greeted her enthusiastically.

- Young mistress, I was about to find you in your room. The Mistress of this marvelous estate is waiting for you in the dining hall; please allow me to guide you to her. – It bowed sligtly as much as it's servos let it then walked into the room. She followed the droid and after leaving another few rooms behind she finally met Syndell again. She was stunned by her, she also changed from her armore to amore comfortable wear but she looked so feminine. She was before but it was like a different woman sitting at the table.

She wore a light purple dress that hung to her body like a second skin, on the sides it was cut so it showed a little bit of her legs. Her chest almost seemed to burst out and she also untied her hair from those small bangs she usually kept when fighting. She wore deep black pumps that were simple compared to the dress. As Victoria entered she smiled at her, she felt a bit left out and emberassed for her to not have anything classy like her dress.

- Sorry that I couldn't find anything better, these were the only clothes that fitted your size. – She apologized.

- No… they are fine. Better than those dirty rags that I came here in the first place. – She laughed a bit nervously.

- Don't you worry dear; we'll get you something nice for you to wear tomorrow. Also we can stock up for you as well while we are in the city. – Syndell suggested and Victoria nodded.

After dinner the two of them sat at the table in a awkward silence, Victoria felt ashamed for just sitting there so she started to break the ice first.

- I… never really thanked you enough for getting me off of Tython, Mistress.

- Just Syndell for you, and don't be. You choose to leave and I help you do so, you should be thanking yourself for it not me.

- Wow… I… don't know.

- What?

- Evesince I started to train to be a Jedi my master always told me about the sith and the dark side. But talking to you and hearing you talking it makes me confused. I you are the first sith I ever met in person but you seem so kind.

Syndell cracked a smile. – Thank you, I'm a bit flattered but me being kind to you doesn't mean I am kind in general.

- So are you…

- I am still Sith, but I live my life my way and won't let codes and rules tell me what to do. I show respect and can be kind but that has to be earned.

- And how did I earn that you are kind to me?

- That is another reason. – She sat back in her chair. – You know… when I was at your age I spent most of my childhood as a slave. I practiculary grew up as one until the age of 17, but before that, it was like hell. Back then I wasn't this mature so they made me to do labour instead of livng a life in a harem.

Victoria listened Syndell as she shared her life with her, she admited it was almost like her but she was free at least, right?

- Me and the other slaves become family for the time; we watched out for each other and took care of the newcomers. I remember a group of kids getting shipped in the palace, they were scared and wanted to go home. I felt for them and did my best comfort them, I actually wanted to be a parent one day in my life so I enjoyed being their big sister. I took a few beating for them but it was worth it I still believe.

- What happened then?

- Like I said my master came and freed me. He saw potencial in me, he told me I was force sensitive and he can show me great things. I agreed to go with him but first I set the others free, it pained me to part from them, but this was for the best.

- Do you know what happened to them afterwards?

- Not quited but I still pray for their well being.

- So… you have a soft spot for… children?

Syndell looked at her a bit coldly and Victoria blushed at her question.

- D-Don't get me wrong I meant that… that you like looking after them, I mean…

- Calm down, I know what you meant and yes, I do like taking care of young ones. I guess it is a trait I inherited from my mother.

- She must have been very good then. I never knew my parents but I saw how other kids act when they were with them. Where is she now?

- She is dead. – Syndell blured out.

- I-I'm sorry… I didn't…

- I moved on but sometimes the memory surfaces and I can't hold back. It is okay I think, holding back tears would only cause more wounds than letting them out.

- What happened to her?

Syndell remained quiet for a second, her hand balled into fists and strong aura of rage filled the air around her.

- She was killed… we were left to die by my brother, by the Republic and mostly the Jedi.

An image of her brother flashed into her mind that filled her with malice and hatered.

- I will have my revenge… I will make things right here first of all, but I will make you suffer, Mehile. – She hissed inside of her head.

* * *

The date was now set in stone, the Empire has risen once again and sinked it's talons into new worlds beyond the known galaxy. This period was only a beginning of a much more complex war that is about to come.

A jedi who now sworn his life for order and peace will act upon the so called justice. But, will he be able to handle the truth that will come and what is more important… can he remain true to himself afterwards?

A sith that uncovered an ancient secret has managed to move a crumbling empire to shine once again. The imperial warmachine has once again set out for conquest and glory, there is a heritage for the taking and the Sith have already moved out to sieze it for their dark order.

It is time to set out beyond the stars to know the answers, but will be there any to find? We'll see.


End file.
